


【最王&最Mob&Mob王】不要感冒

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: ※ntr，mob。※虽然包含最王内容，但诚恳由衷拜三拜告诫洁癖最好别进来。※请看清楚cp取向：最王，最mob，mob王。※人称变化注意。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ntr，mob。  
> ※虽然包含最王内容，但诚恳由衷拜三拜告诫洁癖最好别进来。  
> ※请看清楚cp取向：最王，最mob，mob王。  
> ※人称变化注意。

一.

王马小吉感冒时机非常不凑巧。

春寒料峭，接近年关，乱七八糟的委托似乎也多了起来。最原终一忙不开身，但也早就在电话中无数次提醒对方添衣保暖，恶之总统却不以为意，依旧穿着单薄的拘束服，在带着DICE连续奔波两天后，不幸地染上了风寒。

“王马君也是个成年人了吧？明明跟你说过…”

“抱歉嘛~…”王马深呼吸了两次，像平常一样笑了起来：“最原酱体会不到这种辛苦，其实作为秘密结社的首脑也是要冲业绩的喔。”

最原只是静静地看着他。王马盖着厚重的被子，只露出贴着退烧贴的头。脸颊被烧得滚烫，说出口的字句比起平常更加发轻，陷在床里的小总统就好像随时会飘走。

“冲业绩和保暖又没有关系…”

最原拧好保温杯的杯盖，和退烧的药片一起放在床头，心疼地看着王马。

“嘻嘻嘻，在想什么？……要不要趁机跟我做那种容易出汗的事情？”

王马从被子里伸出双手，似乎想要抱住他，却被最原不客气地捉住，随后塞回被子里：“请不要开玩笑。”

“唔呜…？俗话说发烧的身体比平时敏感很多，下面也会吸得更紧……”

王马扯住他的袖子，湿润的眼眸无辜地眨了眨，软绵绵的声音配合如此色情的字句，成年侦探在这样的邀请下快速地红了脸，却还是握住攥着自己袖口的那几根手指，认真地对视回去：“王马君，你需要的是静养，不可以做那种事情。”

“…好没劲……我现在可是一点反抗力都没有喔…？最原酱对我做什么都可以…”

骗人的。虽然看起来毫无大碍，今天早上量体温可是快要到三十九度了啊。

最原叹了口气，摸了摸对方的脸：“好好休息，我会早点下班回家的。”


	2. Chapter 2

二.

枕边定好吃药的闹铃在中午响了一次，在下午又响了第二次。王马小吉揉着头从床上坐起来，动作机械地吃药，然后重新躺回床上。

就算他是高傲的恶之总统，面对疾病时也只是个普通的人类罢了。王马强迫自己打起精神，但在烧得神志不清的状态下，身体的热度也让他只能无力地躺在床上，艰难地呼吸着被子外面的空气。

退烧药吃了两次，好像没有见效，王马摸了摸自己的额头，显得有些不耐。他拒绝继续脆弱地睡下去，于是又起身补充了一点水分，让自己清醒过来。

捧着保温杯盖，王马坐在床边，静默地看着水面上飘着的热气一点点散去。

…好像有点饿。

王马皱了皱眉，拿起床边的手机，上面显示着下午五点，而自己自从最原离开后就一直没有吃东西。就算是生病的身体一直在睡梦中，所需要消耗的能量很少，此时的饥饿感也有些令人难耐。

最原酱说了会早点回来，莫非又是有临时委托吗？王马打开手机，并未见到最原的留讯。他不满地撇撇嘴，拨通了对方的电话。

最原并未让他等待太久，王马听到那边的背景音很嘈杂，听起来像是有很多人在吵架。

“最原酱…~”

他故意拉长了声音，利用自己被温水滋润过的声线，在听筒这端表现出一副极其可怜的模样：“什么时候回家？我好饿、饿到受不了，好想吃最原酱做的爱心晚餐…”

“抱歉…”

电话那头的最原压低了声音，显得十分歉疚：“我这边…临时出了一点意外，委托人和警方吵起来了，我大概…要再过一段时间才能回去。”

“唔呜…好委屈…”

即便感冒鼻塞，王马还是努力发出小声的啜泣，伪装出黏糊糊的声音，最大限度地引起了最原的罪恶感：“等、等一下…请不要哭！我处理完之后就会立刻回去陪王马君，但是晚餐可能…”

“没关系~家里有剩的面包喔。”

“……”

“最原酱是不是要说‘发烧的病人不适合吃这种东西’之类的话？”王马取了一张纸巾，擦去后颈的汗水：“但是这种时候就要吃碳水化合物才能补充足够的体力~！晚上才有精力和你做那种事情♡”

“诶、诶…”

“嘻嘻嘻，就这么决定了！不过如果在两小时之内见不到最原酱，我就会和面包片先生私奔，去到你这辈子都别想追上我的天涯海角噢。”

那边的呼吸似乎变得有些不稳，最原努力调整了一下自己的语气才开口：“…我知道了，很抱歉…我一定会尽快赶回家。”

“不过啊——最原酱还真是绝情，因为工作直接就把我忘掉了。”

脑袋还有些晕晕乎乎，王马刻意在最后抱怨了一句，立刻眼疾手快地挂断了电话。伸了个长长的懒腰之后，他撕掉额头上的退烧贴，精神饱满地从床上跳下来，准备去楼下的便利店买便当。

购买了简单的速热盒饭，顺手又买了一盒造型奇怪的饺子，王马才离开了便利店。

便利店离公寓并不远，只隔着一条长长的马路。为了方便活动，他只穿着平时的便服，外面披了一件最原的大衣。王马摸了摸额头，看起来自己身体的热度也能抵消一点室外的寒气，愉快地勾起嘴角。

红绿灯还需要半分钟，此时街边没什么车和行人，王马拎着塑料袋站在斑马线前，估算着最原回家的时间。

最原酱毕竟也忙碌了一天，如果不帮他把晚饭热好、应该会看到那副超级疲惫的虚弱颜……

王马轻快地笑了起来，心情极好地踮起脚尖。红灯的时间马上就要结束，他正打算过街，肩膀突然被人拍了拍。

“…那个……请问、您是王马小吉阁下吗？”

王马回过头，见到了一个陌生的男人。他正紧张地搓着手，躲闪的视线不住向自己身上打量过来，那样锐利又毫不掩饰的目光…显得莫名其妙地恶心。

“我不是喔，你认错人了~。”

声音还是因为高烧而有些不稳，王马裹紧了最原的长风衣，白皙的手指从长长的袖口伸出一截，不动声色地笑了笑，随即就要转身过马路，却被那个人扯住了肩。

“…你……”

“放手！”

几乎是在被碰到身体的瞬间，王马便猛地想要甩开他的手，身上同时爆发出了首脑强大的气势，这将那个男人吓了一跳，动作停滞在了原地。

趁着这个机会，王马头也不回地跑过了马路。冷风吹得他头脑发晕，脚步也因为紧张而显得虚浮，但他还是坚强地奔跑到了道路这边。

头更疼痛了，不仅是因为奔跑的步伐所致，还有某种凭借本能感受到的慌乱。王马这才发现周围安静得可怕，大路上并没有行人，在公寓楼的入口边只停着一辆黑色轿车。

不管怎样，只要回到家里就不需要担忧，而被陌生人突然认出来这件事就在之后交给最原酱解决……

这么想着的时候，王马下意识地回头看了一眼，突然看到那个男人牢牢地追了过来，看向自己的视线里带着一种恐怖而强烈的欲望。

这个人好像不太妙…

王马想要加快脚步，身体却没办法听随大脑的指令，微冷的风钻入卫衣的领口和袖口，双脚如同踩在松软的棉花上，就连眼前的世界都开始扭曲。

那个陌生的男人很快就追到了他身后，王马甚至能听到他越来越清晰的粗喘声，他条件反射地摸向口袋里的小刀，突然想起来身上是最原终一的外套。

在他由于愕然而放慢动作的这个瞬间里，一侧手臂突然被擒住，接着传来几乎要把胳膊拧断的拉扯力道。王马痛得抽了口凉气，手里的塑料袋摔落到地上。

“喂喂、我刚刚都说了你认错了人…咳呃！”

脖子突然被大力地掐住，王马瞬间丧失了说话的能力，他伸手狠狠地去掰男人的五指，但高烧中病人的任何努力都是徒劳。

他被那个男人塞进了身边的黑色轿车，当对方跟他一起挤上狭小的后座里时，手还不敢大意地掐着他的脖子。王马被压在皮质的坐垫上，发烧加之喉咙被扼住的痛苦几乎让他窒息。

“…你确实是王马小吉、对吧？”

王马警惕地打量着环境，以及对方近在咫尺的脸，车窗的遮光性极强，陌生人长相平庸，短时间内想不起来对方的身份…王马觉得自己呼吸困难，痛苦地锤了两下那只握紧喉咙的手。

陌生人眼里闪过一丝警惕，他从旁边拿来一副手铐，将王马的双手在身前扣紧，这才不敢怠慢地放松了手里的力道：“…你是王马小吉，‘原·超高校级的首脑’，对不对？”

“…嘻嘻嘻，你找我是为了什么事情呢？”

头被烧得好晕，装成轻松的模样，王马状似警惕地将被铐住的手举到胸口的位置，悄悄打量着那副手铐。只是普通的…就算在那种情趣用品店也能买到的手铐，不知道质量如何、能不能解开锁，要速战速决……

陌生男人似乎下了很大决心，他深吸了一口气，眼神迫切地看向王马：“拜托了，请和我做爱！”

脑中本就有些混沌的逻辑在此时崩断。王马望着对方的脸，表情一点点变得难以置信。

“…哈？搞什么…你在开玩笑吧？其实是我的仇家、啊——真是的，这样的玩笑想骗过恶之总统还早了几百年…”

“王马君，你在和最原终一同居，对吧？”

“……”

王马的表情变得严肃，太阳穴吃痛地开始跳动。那个男人见他安静下来，似乎取得了一点自信，不急不缓地补充道：“我观察…观察你们好久了，我…我从很久之前就喜欢王马君，所以…哪怕明天就会死、就算今晚！就算活不到今天半夜，也请让我和王马君做爱！”

“…什么……？”

乱七八糟的发言，完全听不懂，王马只知道自己现在陷入了极其尴尬又危险的境地。他想要说什么来反驳，却碍于高烧而无法准确地组织语言。

刚刚奔跑着冲过马路，又激烈地反抗了一段时间，身体也已经变得虚软不已，回过神来时感觉病情又似乎在加重…。王马仰卧在靠垫上，费力地咽下唾液滋润干渴的喉咙，打起精神盯着那个陌生人：“…喂，你很想和我做爱对吧？”

“是、是的！”

“嘻嘻嘻…那就谈谈条件如何？”王马自下而上仰视着他，稳定的气场里察觉不到任何惊慌：“最原酱马上就要回来了，而且我也已经看到了你的脸，你是真的会死掉喔~？”

语气刻意在“死”的字眼上加重，王马看到那个男人的身体似乎摇晃了一下。搞什么，还以为是抱着同归于尽的心态来的，看起来也不过如此……

给对方留出了足够的反思时间后，王马晃了晃双手小巧的镣铐：“不过嘛…你既然能抓住我，显然也费了很大苦心，是这样没错吧…？”

金属的铐环和皮肤贴在一起，传来极其冰冷的触感。那个男人也沉默下去，双手绞在一起。

“所以说…我们各退一步如何？作为奖励，我可以答应你过分的请求，但是只能用…这里，给你做。”

男人抬起头，见到王马正指向自己伸出的舌。

车子后座的空间很狭小，王马只有跪在后座上，俯下身，将头埋在男人的胯间，拷在一起的双手按住男人的大腿内侧，保持着这个有些费力的姿势，鼻尖距离勃起的阴茎只有几厘米的距离。

王马想要嫌弃地避开，他不由得庆幸自己发烧鼻塞，不用闻到近在咫尺的生殖器这股陌生的腥气。但这并不代表他真的闻不到，只是盯着这根丑陋的东西，视觉上那种恶心的味道就已经准确地传递到了神经里。

…让他快点射出来好了。王马这么想着，不情愿地张开嘴，含住了性器的头部，同时手指也开始揉弄下面的垂垮的阴囊。阴茎伞状的头部有些大，或者是因为王马对于这个男人而言，体型实在过于娇小了。

舌尖是陌生的味道，王马闭上眼，舌尖在口腔里顺时针舔着前端，湿软的舌苔蹭过马眼，津液和那些透明的腺液混在一起，又被舌尖的动作带着舔掉。王马听到男人发出舒服的长叹，于是又吞得深入了一截，将整个头部含进温暖的口腔，力度适中地吸吮，又故意吐出，伸出软红的舌尖，在男人的注视下绕着冠状沟舔舐。

这个陌生的男人的兴奋程度可想而知，王马甚至能看到阴茎上跳动的血管，和最原的不太一样，在欲望极度高涨的状态下显得无比狰狞。他的双手被拷在一起，没办法做出幅度过大的动作，只能侧着头，用舌面舔弄肉柱，将整根都全部润湿，而舌尖则稍微使了一点力，沿着微微鼓起的血管从上面舔到下面，又从下面舔回来。

男人被这样卓越高超的口交技术伺候得全身都在发抖，他发出愉快的低吼，王马刚要去服务下面的阴囊时，头发突然被一把扯住，接着鼻尖和上唇一齐被拉着抵到了阴茎的前端。

“含进去……请、请含进去。”

先是像下令一样指挥的语句，又后知后觉地忙不迭加上敬称，但抓着王马头发的手却一点都没有放松的意思。王马吃痛地想要避开，被阴茎前端溢出的腺液蹭上了脸颊，略为冰冷的液体碰触到皮肤时，他才想起来自己还在发烧，此时的表现一定狼狈不堪。

无奈之下王马只好张开嘴，一点点将整根性器含了进去，好在并没有窒息到令人难以忍受。他稳定了一下自己的呼吸，认真地吞吐起口中的阴茎，刻意加重了嘴里的吮吸力度，盼望这个人能早点射出来，然后取下他的手铐，剩的这笔账回头再算。

陌生的雄性气息侵占了口腔，随着强烈的排斥念头一起袭来的还有头晕目眩的感觉，发烧不允许王马进行大幅度的头部动作，他只有缓慢温吞地为这个男人口交。

但是男人显然不喜欢这样，他粗暴地扯住了王马的头发，按着他的头，强迫他将阴茎快速吞向更深的位置。原先在口腔里的深度刚合适，但当被迫进行吞咽的动作时，王马明显觉得自己力不从心。大脑似乎要在这样激烈的动作里烧得短路，尤其是每当自己的头被狠狠按下、阴茎前端重重地撞上柔软的咽喉、又迅速地退出一截，只在肉柱上留下滑腻的涎液时，王马完全没办法反应过来，只能发出无措的呻吟声，被撞成破碎的音节。

…做的这种事…哈哈……真是亏死了啊……

神志不清地这样想着，已经分辨不出是因为高烧还是因为口交而无法思考，王马努力使自己不陷入思考的混沌。他试着在激烈的动作里吮吸口中的阴茎，但发烧所致，堵塞的鼻腔让他没办法调整呼吸，本就几乎是在半窒息的状态下服务着对方，而现在被取走最后一点主动权，王马感到这场性事已经超过了自己能够掌控的范围。

……快点给我射…………

大脑内渐渐只剩下这一个念头，王马感到一阵耻辱，自己的嘴被迫含着别人的阴茎，像是当成一个简单听话的飞机杯用来发泄。如果对方是最原酱…这种离谱的事情从开始就会被全盘否定，他只会嘱咐自己在生病的时候好好休息……

！

口中的阴茎突然胀大，王马没料到竟然就在自己走神的时候，男人在他的嘴里射了出来，而且还用阴茎的头部一直抵着喉咙里最脆弱的位置，脑后的手也死死压着不放，用意昭然若揭。黏腻的触感布满口腔，令人作呕，王马拒绝喝掉那些精液，喉肉拼命地蠕动着，使得不少粘稠的液体从唇角溢了出来，但还是难以避免地喝下去了一部分。

不过总算是结束了…

当那个男人终于舍得把手从他头上挪开的时候，王马直起身，吐掉了口中剩余的浊液，随后才放松下来，虚弱地贴在后座的椅背上喘息。

“够了吧？”

王马懒懒地开口，语气中带着一丝不耐。他忽视了那个陌生男人眷恋的视线，果断地将双手伸出去，目的很明显：交易完毕，现在轮到你打开这副手铐了。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

警察在和我的父母吵架，我静静地坐在一边，视线里只有那个人。

……啊啊…说起来就是因为他，我才会落到今天这副悲惨的模样…。

因为崇拜“原·超高校级的侦探”，所以也想要追逐他的脚步，变成像他那样的人，或者只要接近他就好了…正是因为抱着这种天真的想法，我才会如此不幸……

我想要把脸埋在手心里哭泣，但是这几天的日子下来…我早已自暴自弃，甚至到了无法流下眼泪的程度了。反正这副身体早就被那群人玷污过，就算过去了一个多星期…我也依旧能够回想起来那种被轮奸、强暴的可悲的感觉。

啊…所以说，最原君，都是因为你啊，都是因为你的魅力…我才会……

我才会一直注视着你，之前是，现在是，而当已经残破不堪的我终于因此得以和你相见时…我便觉得未来也会是。

但是我所注视的那个人，他正在打电话，是在打给谁呢？我看到他的手指上戴着戒指，左手的无名指，那里的含义是订婚、还是结婚？

最原君的表情时急时缓，话筒对面的人就像捏死了他的心和节奏一样。能让最原君露出那副模样的人…那一定就是他的恋人了吧。我从来不知道他在和别人交往…况且最原君看上去并不是喜欢男人的类型，他也应该不会选择我才对。

我的父母还在和警察吵架，我轻轻起身走过去，情不自禁地想要去听他们在说什么。但是我来得有些迟了，最原君已经放下了手机，表情有些无奈，而且很自责的模样。

“…怎么可能忘掉……”

挂断电话后，他自言自语地说了这样一句话。忘掉什么？说起来今天他临时来到警署时，手里拎着两瓶葡萄芬达，那是他的恋人喜欢喝的碳酸饮料吗？

最原君好像还在思考着什么，连我的接近都没有发现。作为侦探还真是不合格…我这么想着，伸出手在他面前晃了晃，手背和手腕上还残留着针眼和美工刀的划痕。

“啊、”

最原君似乎才回过神来，他歉疚地向我鞠躬，随后视线停留在我手指的伤口上。因为我一直盯着那双漂亮的金色眼眸…所以才会注意到里面温润视线的动向啊。

“那个…这里不要紧吗？”

他指的是我手指上的某个划痕，大概是某次自残的痕迹，我已经不是很在意了，所以轻轻摇了摇头。

最原君露出了纠结的神色，他将手伸进口袋，我看着他的手指，骨节分明的手指，很修长，有些苍白，如果是被这样的手指进入身体，一定会很舒服吧。

说起来…如果是和最原君做爱，那会是什么样的感受呢…成年人的动作一定会更加温柔，性爱技巧也一定是那群欺凌人的混账无法相比的。

我不由得恍惚，最原君的话语将我拉回了现实。那样好看的手指伸到我面前，手心里躺着一枚创可贴。

“用这个吧，会好一点。”

我抬起头，难以置信地看着他。温柔的金色眼瞳有着耀眼的光，令人移不开视线，又发自内心地感到阵阵羞愧。我觉得自己就像伊卡洛斯翅膀上的蜡，在阳光的照耀下融化开来，自卑地坠入冰冷的深海。

突然感到脸上有温热的泪水流下，我慌乱地抬起手背，揩掉那些丢人的眼泪，伸手接过最原君手中的创可贴，朝他挤出一个笑容：“谢谢你。”

最原君笑着摇了摇头，关切地向我开口。不过我并没有听见他说了什么，只是专注地盯着他的嘴唇，一开一合，令人有强烈的亲吻欲望，所以亲上去会是什么样的感觉…

……他作为侦探，处理完我的事情后，我们大概再也不会相见了吧。

想要接近他，哪怕只有一点也好。我曾经付出过那么惨痛的代价，听信了别人的话，为了要到最原君的住址上当受骗，被欺凌到那种的、那种的程度…。

可这次不一样，面对的是最原君…想要和他做那种事，是我心里最为迫切的念头。

我此时脸上的笑容一定尴尬又丑陋，和我此时不堪的想法一样。我感觉自己的嘴不受控制地张开，我听见自己的声带在动，说出的话好像从很远的地方传来。

“…我想去散散心，可以陪我去吗？”

最原君直起身，忧虑地打量着不远处还在吵架的警方和我父母。他的侧脸也好优美，带着一种明星的气质，高贵而又平易近人。

我抓住了他的袖口，不敢扯拽，只是轻微地捏紧，同时抬起脸，摆出可怜的神色。这一套我早就十分熟练了，在我被那些施暴者按在冰冷的瓷砖上时，在后面被毫不留情地插入时，我所发出的不是绝望的悲鸣，而是装成一副愉悦的模样、用变了调子的呻吟竭力讨好对方。

但我的计划好像失效了，最原君礼貌地抽回了我指尖的衣袖，满含歉意地看着我：“抱歉，但我想早点结束今天的工作，如果你…”

他突然有点说不下去，为难地看着我。是编不出来合理的借口吗？敷衍我都是如此困难的程度吗？

失去了等他说完的耐心，决意却变得更坚定。已经不可能做到彻底占有他，那么就让他记住我吧。我踮起脚尖，凑到他耳边，低声道：“…关于这件事，有一条作为证据的线索，我只想让您知道。”

最原君上钩了，他陪着我来到了卫生间。我故作神秘地推扯他一起进入隔间，把他按在马桶盖上，顺利地锁上了身后的门。

“呃、到这里就可以说了的话，那个证据是…”

最原君露出疑惑的表情，我沉默了几秒，开口时声音小到自己都无法听见：“我被那群人伤得很严重…您也知道的吧？就在这里……”

多亏不知道最原君会来，今天只穿了很宽松的便服，裤子很容易就能褪到脚跟。

“那个时候…先是在卫生间，然后被扯着头发到教学楼外，在自己教室的窗下，一边拍着视频、一边被迫和别人做爱。”

我抬起光裸的膝盖，压到他两腿之间：“当时就也是在这里…狭小的隔间里，被人当成肉便器使用。扶着墙壁被不同的生殖器贯穿身体，之后又跪在地上，张开嘴喝掉别人的精液，还有尿液淋在我的头上。”

“什么…？”

最原君露出了惊愕的表情，他确实是不知道啊，我还是第一次和别人准确地描述这件事。他一点都不害羞，反倒十分认真，仅仅把它当成是受害者的叙述了吗？

“当他们感到疲惫的时候，就会像这样坐在马桶盖上，让我自己动…那种感觉真的好痛啊，而且非常恐惧，但如果是您来做这种事…我想，我一定不会感到害怕。”

我居高临下地看着最原君，清晰地捕捉到他眼中神色的变化，从迷惑不解到惊讶，再到如今的…

他猛地想要站起来，我却率先上前一步，双手撑住墙，让他没办法在如此狭小的空间起身。同时我也看清了那双金瞳中的神色，里面含着复杂的情绪，最为明显强烈的是那份拒绝。

“请住手。”

他似乎想要推开我，触及我身上的伤时又收回了手，只是严厉地盯着我的脸，视线冷漠得可怕。我下意识地想要离开，另一种更强的欲望却阻止了我。

我定了定神，双手向下摸到他的肩膀：“我会让你舒服的…”

“这就是你的线索？”

最原君狠狠握住了我的手腕，腕骨似乎都要被捏碎，没想到他的力气竟然这么大，表面上根本看不出是个会经常锻炼的人。

自残的伤口痛得抽搐起来，我咬住下唇，五官随着剧烈的痛苦皱起，额头落下大滴的汗水。手腕上的力道似乎松开了一点，最原君凝重地叹了口气，他毫不留情地打开我的手：“我有恋人了。”

“……”

望着他左手上的戒指，我反倒出奇地冷静下来。身体好像不属于自己，事到如今也没有办法，其实从刚开始的时候就会知道被他所厌恶，干脆就绝情一点吧。

“希望您可以考虑一下，因为您如果拒绝我的请求，我就会立刻出去跟警察表示，您打算在卫生间里对我实施强奸行为。”

“什……”

头脑里的思路前所未有地清晰，我威胁着面前的成年侦探，吐出的字句步步紧逼：“您应该有订婚对象吧？和强奸案件的受害人发生关系，这样的消息传开也不好听，您的恋人又会怎么想呢？”

最原君明显地犹豫了，他扭过头，避开我的视线，像是在紧张地思考着对策。

“只此一次就好…可不可以？”我放软了语气，近乎哀求地问他，小心地凑近他的脖子：“我们都是男性，你可以射在我的身体里，无套中出…不想试试吗？”

而且可以被最原君中出…只要稍微想到这种事情，身体就不由自主地兴奋了起来。我情难自禁地凑近他的脖颈，笨拙地向上面吹着气，看到他的身体抖了抖。敏感的部位竟然是脖子，啊啊…被掐住的时候，一定会很兴奋吧？

但最原君下意识地抬手护住了那里，他警惕地看着我：“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“只要短暂的爱抚就够了…或者最原君不需要努力，我自己来就可以……”

褪下外裤，下面兴奋的变化完全逃不过侦探的眼睛，我看到最原君似乎有些脸红，但那也只是生理性的反应而已。我大胆地摸上他的胯间，就算没有勃起也能感觉到那样的形状和大小了，简直不敢想象插进来会是什么感觉…

我抛弃了所有的思考能力，亲蹭着最原君的头发和耳畔。好清爽的香气，想被这样的味道包裹起来，坐在沙发上一起看电视的时候绝对会很享受。手里的动作也越来越下流，拉开裤链，手指沿着内裤深入，从侧面触碰那个沉睡的位置。

我的动作很生疏，最原君紧闭着眼，抿起唇，脸极力转向一边。呼吸吹过他的耳侧，我低声道：“把我想象成您的恋人也无所谓…快点兴奋起来吧，好不好？”

最原君没有回应我，一副被要挟的不情愿模样，但是我能够清晰地感受到…手中所套弄的那根，已经逐渐开始变得硬热。好可悲，明明是我在做这么辛苦的事，在最原君脑海中却是别人的脸。

指腹紧贴性器来回撸动，大拇指沿着敏感的冠状沟搓蹭，又伸到铃口的位置，摩挲着不断溢出先走液的地方。最原君的呼吸不由自主地加重…很舒服吧，我的指间也逐渐变得湿黏，感到已经差不多了，我才敢低下头打量着最原君的性器。

我这种高中生的尺寸果然无法和成年人的相比，而且一只手几乎都握不住，这么近距离地看…好像有点可怕，和最原君的美人脸根本不一样，完全就是另一种生物……

我有些心惊，快速蹬掉了自己的内裤，黏糊糊的手指摸到后面的小穴，另一只手扶住最原君的肩膀，身后的手指缓慢地在穴肉里运动起来。后面只被使用过那一天，却开发得很到位，我对此有十足的信心，肯定能把最原君的整根都吃进去。

小穴吞吐着手指的指节，湿湿痒痒的。我的敏感点比较深，需要努力往里面送才可以碰到，正常润滑的过程比较漫长，但面对的可是最原君…只要想到这一点，后面就会开始自己泛滥，流出大量湿腻色情的淫液。啊…最原君能够使用这样淫乱的身体，该说是幸运还是不幸呢？

我扶着他的肩膀，不自觉地溢出低吟。我不敢看最原君的表情…如果能够读出厌恶的神色，那一定是属于我的，如果能够读出迷茫或者情动的神色，那一定是属于他的恋人的。

流着淫水的后穴很快就准备完毕，我将双腿扣紧他的腰，身后的手指扩开穴口，对准最原君的性器，一点点坐了下去。胸口能感受到最原君的呼吸，有些紊乱，带着的热气好像能在我的心脏上燃烧起来。

“最原君…♡”

没想到会这么疼痛，我不禁念出他的名字。好大、可以感受到前端插进来的动作，穴口的肉被最大限度地撑开，而且还在一直在向里面顶，身体都要被撕扯开一样，剧烈的痛苦几乎是无法忍耐的。

我的十指和身体都在不断地颤抖，腿根发酸，因为支撑不住身体又坐得更深。还没有全部吞进去吗…我迷迷糊糊地想，感觉后面已经要坏掉了，仅仅是插进来了头部而已、怎么会……

但绝对不可以退缩，否则也太没出息了，我深深呼吸了两次，一鼓作气，臀肉重重地压下。硕大的性器瞬间撞过了敏感的腺点，整片凸起的软肉都被狠狠地摩擦过去，我不禁愉快地绷直了身体，更加用力地夹紧了后穴，听到最原君发出一声低喘。

小穴里的所有褶皱都被撑平，身体像是烧着了一样，腺点被顶弄的瞬间、闪电般的快感令人沉溺其中。我迫不及待地试着抬起一点臀部，感受到后穴里的性器缓缓退出，蹭着湿润无比的内壁，咕啾咕啾的水声在黏腻的爱液中作响。

“好厉害…♡…最里面、一直顶到我的肚子里了♡……”

装模作样，摆出一副很有经验的样子，模仿着AV女优的台词，我忘情地呻吟出声。肉棒不断地插到身体里，后面的爱液流得到处都是，一定弄脏了最原君的裤子吧…？稍微留下了一点我的痕迹呢，简直激动到令人身体颤抖。

每一次都准确地顶在敏感的位置，后面的小穴泛滥淫乱的水，囊袋拍打的声音越来越大，在狭小寂静的卫生间里更加不堪入耳。交合的部位被那些爱液弄得黏黏糊糊，我努力地动着自己的腰，能够感受到每次最原君的性器插进来时，都会变得比之前一次更加顺利。

你也能享受这种感觉就好了。我的双腿夹紧了他的身体，双手环住他的脖颈。最原君似乎想要反抗，但他只是微微抬起手，随后又颓然地放下。我们的视野几乎平齐，眼角流出情动的泪水，却没有人替我擦掉，也不可能有接吻的举动。

但是…真的太粗了，简直喘不过气，里面满满当当被塞满，呼吸都变得困难，本来酝酿好的那些媚叫到了嘴边，都无一例外地带上了哭腔，甚至控制不了那些颤音。我能感到最原君也渐渐失控，起初没有任何表示，后来却不自觉地禁锢住了我的腰。

我很清楚，身体的这些律动是没有意义的，只是凭借本能，想要获得交配的快感罢了。

可是，最原君一点都不愉快。就算被情欲模糊了视线，我也清晰地观察到，最后他射在我身体里时，那样美丽的脸上——从始至终，没有出现任何除了悲伤之外的表情。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

这次委托的对象不应该寻找一位侦探来解决事件的。

当最原终一送走这对怒气冲冲的夫妻后，他坐回自己的办公椅里，有些头疼地这么想。

他摊开手边的档案，重新审视起案件的信息。档案的封面贴着一张照片，上面那张少年的脸隐没在笔筒的阴影里。

两天前，这位看起来很柔弱的少年在校园里被欺凌，那些施暴者对他实施了集体强奸。用他父母的话来说，简直是惨无人道。

他们不希望警方介入，这样会毁掉这个少年的名誉。他们的儿子似乎受到了不小的伤害，躲在房间里，拒绝沟通和进食，嘴里只重复着一个名字。

最原终一。

对心急如焚的父母而言，找到“原·超高校级的侦探”的事务所并不是难事。他们想要最原和自己的儿子好好沟通，然后找到所有欺凌他的同学。但听了这对夫妻复杂并且混乱的描述后，最原还是在心底偷偷认为，他们的首选应该是去报警。

虽然不知道那个少年为什么会一直念着自己的姓名……

最原看着那个少年的资料，平庸的姓氏，平庸的名字，没什么特点的脸。他叹了口气，认真地收好了这些资料，用红笔在日历上圈下了几个日子。

就在他圈下的最后一个日期——一星期后的今天，王马小吉感冒了。

或许是因为王马还在家里等候，侦探今天的行动力格外地高。原定计划中需要和受害人谈心，然而他不得不省掉这个步骤，直接将整理好的施暴者名单发送到了那对夫妻的电话里。

这起委托本应到此为止，然而让最原想不到的是，就在他走进地铁站的五分钟前，警署某位曾经共事过的可靠警察打来了电话，语气严肃地让他现在来一趟。

那边可以隐约听见争吵的声音，电话里的警察也再三强调是十万火急的事情。无奈之下，最原只得拎着刚买好的葡萄芬达，坐上了相反方向的公交车，匆匆赶往警署。

他一进到会议室就看到了正在大吵大闹的委托人，那位中年妇女气得满脸通红，抓着一位年轻警察的领子大声斥责，旁边有两个人在劝架。受害人的父亲则脸色阴沉地站在会议室的桌子边，他身前几步远的地方站着两位神色严肃的警官，桌上摆着一部手机。

“您搜集了如此详尽的私人资料，可以和我们讲一下用途吗？”

被问话的中年男人沉默不语，他的妻子反而更加癫狂地挣扎起来。

“放开我！！这是我们的个人自由、和你们无关！！”

“女士、请您冷静下来…！”

最原立刻意识到发生了什么事。他心底暗叹看来今天要加班了，随后匆匆走过去，将手里的葡萄芬达放在会议室的桌上。

此时的他并未注意到在会议室门边的椅子里，坐着的那位虚弱的受害者缓缓抬起了头。

在最原作为关键的知情人，简单地向警方解释了这一系列的事情后，差不多已经过去了一个小时。情况并未发生任何好转，委托人在期间接连不断地插话打岔，甚至对最原自以为是地谩骂起来，最后警方也忍无可忍，激化的态度瞬间爆炸，会议室充满了刺耳的吵闹和吼叫声。

最原头疼地站到一边，他揉着酸痛的太阳穴，忧虑地看向墙上的时钟。已经是下午五点钟了，王马君应该醒了吧…会不会饿？早知道今天事发突然、就应该提前留下食物才对，家里没有速热食品，好像只有半袋面包……

手机铃不合时宜地响起，最原心一惊，快速走到一边掏出了手机，来电显示果然是王马。

“最原酱…~”

声音故意拉长，和平时似乎没有区别，但最原依旧能听得出几分刚苏醒的虚弱，气息也有些不稳。

“什么时候回家？我好饿、饿到受不了，好想吃最原酱做的爱心晚餐…”

他不由得捏紧了话筒：“抱歉…我这边…临时出了一点意外，委托人和警方吵起来了，我大概…要再过一段时间才能回去。”

王马出现了短暂的停顿和沉默，最原听到那边传来可怜兮兮的抽噎：“唔呜…好委屈…”

“等、等一下…请不要哭！”

虽然知道大概是假的泪水，但本来留高烧感冒的王马一人在家、就已经是非常过分的事情了，在此基础上明明说好要早点回去，却还是食言，以至于王马不得不饿到向自己求助。

说起饥饿，最原又觉得一阵头疼，他抬头看了一眼墙上的表：“我处理完之后就会立刻回去陪王马君，但是晚餐可能…”

“没关系~家里有剩的面包喔。”

哭泣的声音瞬间收敛，王马恢复了平静的语气，果然刚刚的是开玩笑的吗…但也不可以这样认为，王马君表示饥饿绝对是事实。

但是不可以真的吃面包，最原紧张地思考起来，要帮忙叫外卖吗？不知道多久可以到，现在也差不多是高峰期，但发烧的病人根本不适合吃面包片……

“最原酱是不是要说‘发烧的病人不适合吃这种东西’之类的话？”

隔着电话的王马也能准确地看穿他的内心，对方似乎轻笑了两声：“但是这种时候就要吃碳水化合物才能补充足够的体力~！晚上才有精力和你做那种事情♡”

“诶、诶…”

“那种事情”简直不言而喻，最原条件反射地背过身，下意识地掩住嘴。

“嘻嘻嘻，就这么决定了！不过如果在两小时之内见不到最原酱，我就会和面包片先生私奔，去到你这辈子都别想追上我的天涯海角噢。”

刚刚变得有些激动的心情突然猛地刹车，最原清醒地意识到王马似乎有些生气。他不敢轻视那份话语中隐约的怒意，沉吟了两秒才缓缓开口：

“…我知道了，很抱歉…我一定会尽快赶回家。”

只是王马似乎还有些不满，他对准话筒，嘲讽地抱怨道：“不过啊——最原酱还真是绝情，因为工作直接就把我忘掉了。”

“呃？！我…”

然而王马没给他半点解释的机会，对面已经传来了挂断音。最原只好放下手机，轻轻叹了口气。

“怎么可能忘掉……”

今天一直在想着你的事情，从早上开始到现在，无论做些什么都没办法忘记你。一直想要赶紧回去，早点见到你……全部的心早就已经是你的东西了。

眼前突然伸过来一只手，打断了最原的恍惚。他回过神，见到那位受害人站在他面前，伸出的手掌白皙瘦弱，上面留着青色的淤伤。

“啊、”

刚刚完全没意识到他走了过来，最原愧疚地微微鞠躬。此时他才注意到伸到自己眼前的手上不仅仅有淤青的痕迹，还有一些类似于刀割过的伤口。

“那个…这里不要紧吗？”

指向那个无名指上的伤口时，他突然想起了王马。那一天在希望峰，王马单方面地对他下战书，又在刀戳指缝的游戏里不慎伤到了自己。当时的最原难得表现出了愤怒的一面，不由分说地扯过王马的手，细心地将绷带缠上那道细小的血痕。

也同样是在那个温暖的下午，微风伺机而入教室的窗，王马直直地看着他的动作，突然出声道：最原酱要是现在提出要和我交往，我也不会拒绝的喔。

然而他面前站着的受害者摇了摇垂着的头，一副不以为意的模样。最原下意识地将手伸进口袋，取出一枚创可贴：“用这个吧，会好一点。”

随身携带简单的药品已经成了一种习惯。王马平时带领DICE的行动很危险，但令人欣慰的是他几乎从未失手，只是经常会故意受一些无关紧要的伤，在回家之后大方地将那些蹭破或者割伤的部分展示给最原，然后享受着包扎服务。

那个少年显然没有料到最原会做出这样的举动，诧异地抬起头盯着他，鹿一样的眼眸里倒映出最原温柔的表情，像是有波光在里面闪动，然后化为实质性的泪水从脸颊落下。

他急忙擦去眼泪，接过最原手中的创可贴：“谢谢你。”

“没关系。”最原笑着摇了摇头。面前的少年和当年的王马年龄相仿，让他忍不住去回忆两人的经历：“…你和我的恋人很像，以后…请不要做这种伤害自己的事情了。”

不知道有没有把他的话放在心上，那个少年的神色有些呆滞，最原正想劝他早点回去休息时，听到对方小声地开口：“……我想去散散心，可以陪我去吗？”

“……”

这个要求有点难度，最原忧虑地直起身，看向还在和警方吵架的委托人。如果他们那边能好好沟通，自己的任务就可以早点结束，而且现在的首选应该是回家陪伴王马……

然而那个少年拉住了自己的袖口，用一副可怜兮兮、让人没办法拒绝的表情看过来。最原感到有些心疼，却还是礼貌又不着痕迹地抽回了自己的衣袖：“抱歉，但我想早点结束今天的工作，如果你…”

——如果你可以自己消化情绪就好了。

最原没有说出这样的后半句话，他突然意识到和被害人深入交谈也是原本任务的一环，只是因为王马的身体情况而出了变故，不得不从计划清单里划掉。就算这个少年勾起了最原的一些回忆，他也很清楚。面前的人毕竟不是王马，做不到坚强坦然地面对自己的不良情绪。

当最原为此出现了轻微的纠结时，那个少年踮起脚尖，温热的声音贴近自己的耳畔。

“……关于这件事，有一条作为证据的线索，我只想让您知道。”

一切都保持着平稳的节奏，在暗中酝酿的罪恶下有条不紊地进行着。当那个少年将他推进了卫生间，锁上了唯一可以离开的门时，最原终一还没有意识到会发生什么，只是顺着少年的力道被按着坐在了马桶盖上。

“呃、到这里就可以说了的话，那个证据是…”

“我被那群人伤得很严重…您也知道的吧？就在这里……”

少年逼得他很近，像是要展示什么一样，宽大的休闲裤从腰间滑落。虽说同为男性，但能够面对陌生的侦探如此坦诚地褪下裤子，这么大胆的举动…最原还是忍不住微微移开视线。

所以说的“就在这里”…指的是…那里吗……

经历了集体强奸的欺凌，在身体上究竟留下了怎样的伤…最原并不打算多想，但那个少年还是自顾自地说了下去：“那个时候…先是在卫生间，然后被扯着头发到教学楼外，在自己教室的窗下，一边拍着视频、一边被迫和别人做爱。”

他的情绪似乎有些激动，抬起一边光裸的膝盖，压在马桶盖上，身体也和最原贴得越来越近：“当时就也是在这里…狭小的隔间里，被人当成肉便器使用。扶着墙壁被不同的生殖器贯穿身体，之后又跪在地上，张开嘴喝掉别人的精液，还有尿液淋在我的头上。”

“什么…？”

听到这样被平静叙述出的暴行，最原的身体不自觉地开始发抖。怪不得面前的少年眼神黯淡，身上遍布殴打和自虐的痕迹，原来是…被这种…从未听说过的、过分到难以想象的事情玷污过……

“当他们感到疲惫的时候，就会像这样坐在马桶盖上，让我自己动…那种感觉真的好痛啊，而且非常恐惧，但如果是您来做这种事…我想，我一定不会感到害怕。”

……呃？

这是什么意思？

最原这才发现对方竟然已经贴得这么近，甚至可以感受到他那自上而下飘来的，颤抖的呼吸。抵在他身前的膝盖距离胯间只有短短几厘米，光洁的皮肤上遗留青紫的掐痕，显出一种破碎的脆弱的美。

心头浮起不详的预感，最原猛地想要站起身，那个少年却眼疾手快，在他动作之前就双手撑住墙，拦着他的肩膀，让他只能保留着此时的坐姿滞留在如此狭小的空间内。

“请住手。”

最原下意识地想要抬起手推开他，但是那些从衣领中露出的淤伤让他的动作不得不暂时停下，只得坐在原地，头脑飞速思考着怎样用语言使他立刻改变这个过分的想法。不得不保持当下的状态，最原周身明显散发出无法自控的低气压，目光冷冽地和那个少年对视。

那个少年有些迟疑，却还是咬了咬牙，撑在墙上的双手伸向下，微凉的掌心摸到侦探的双肩：“我会让你舒服的…”

这个亲昵的举止让最原感到一阵反胃，他下意识地擒住对方的一只手腕，不客气地开口打断：“这就是你的线索？”

少年发出吃痛的低呼，眉头紧张地蹙起，疼得像是要流下眼泪。最原怔了怔，想起他的手上还有伤，只好叹了一声，甩开对方的手，一字一句地咬重了自己的话：“我有恋人了。”

左手的戒指刺痛了那个少年的眼，他的脸上流露出了悲愤的失望神色，随之不声不响地陷入沉默。最原想要借此劝他快点离开，却看到他再次抬起头，像是放弃了全部希冀，冰冷机械地吐出了这番残酷的说辞：

“希望您可以考虑一下，因为您如果拒绝我的请求，我就会立刻出去跟警察表示，您打算在卫生间里对我实施强奸行为。”

“什……”

“您应该有订婚对象吧？和强奸案件的受害人发生关系，这样的消息传开也不好听，您的恋人又会怎么想呢？”

“……”

最原下意识地扭过头。这样的威胁是无效的，最原确信王马会相信自己，但是他不希望在这样特殊的时期里传开过分的流言。偏偏是这一天…联想到那通电话和自己的晚归，最原觉得羞耻，像是真的已经做错了什么一样。

发觉了最原的犹豫，少年放低了自己的姿态，乞求施舍般贴近他的脖颈：“只此一次就好…可不可以？我们都是男性，你可以射在我的身体里，无套中出…不想试试吗？”

够了…。这样是没有意义的，平时在王马身体里也没有克制，这些用于谈判的条件明明全都应该被一一忽视，他现在需要做的就是干脆利落地拒绝这个失礼的请求。可是，用自己的声誉来威胁，他的目的到底是什么…为什么会和自己做这种事？才只见过一面而已……

注意力被对方得寸进尺的举动分散，感受到湿润的呼吸落在自己颈间，最原下意识地用手挡住：“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“只要短暂的爱抚就够了…或者最原君不需要努力，我自己来就可以……”

少年早就露出了光洁的双腿，此时顺势将自己兴奋的部位展示给最原。内裤包裹住其间可疑的凸起，被微长的上衣衣摆稍稍遮住一点。虽然花纹和款式完全不同，但的确就像是…在单纯的热吻后便意乱神迷、于是利落地褪下长裤、只有拘束服的衣摆遮住关键部位的、想要索取更多的王马小吉。

思绪渐渐变得无法集中，王马似乎和面前的人外貌重合，最原下意识地红了脸。然而对方柔软的十指向他的胯间摸来时，那样不切实际的幻想突然惊醒。

做这种事绝对是错误的，但是……

最原索性闭上眼，大幅度地转过头，想要逃避现实。然而下身的触感依旧鲜明热情，使得他脑海中不自主地勾勒出了王马的身影。永远都游刃有余，笑吟吟地跨在他的腿上，灵巧的十指抚弄性器，带着坏笑声的亲吻落在耳侧的发间，柔韧的身体无论哪里的手感都很舒服…

“把我想象成您的恋人也无所谓…快点兴奋起来吧，好不好？”

“……”

最原逐渐感到自己有了可耻的反应，身下服侍自己的动作很青涩，但是一想到如果是王马在做这种事，其他的东西逐渐也就无法去思考了。一直保持着高贵的傲气，从来不肯在床上展现出自己弱势一面的、那样的王马……他羞涩的表情会是什么样子的呢？

握住性器的柔软掌心似乎在微微颤抖，即便如此还是努力地动作着，将指间的黏液均匀地涂抹上柱身，又转向最敏感的冠状沟位置，用拇指的侧面轻轻搓蹭。最原听到陌生的呻吟，已经软下去的声音似乎带着一点哀求的哭腔，以及身体深处、被手指搅动所发出的水声。湿得好快…这一点和王马君也一样。

最原不自觉地睁开眼，望向两人即将交合的位置，未成年人的那个地方…和王马君的不同，但是颜色都很好看…而且很干净，只是身体未免也太瘦弱了，平时没有得到充足的营养吗？

这样胡乱的思绪并没有持续过久，少年扶住了最原的肩，另一只手扩开后面的小穴，将身体移到硬起的性器上方。最原感到有温热湿腻的液体滴落，星星点点地淋在下面敏感的前端。

在坐下去的时候，少年发出小声的低喘，双腿也不自觉地夹紧了最原的腰。在如此近的距离下，最原可以闻到对方身上淡淡的肥皂气息，那本应该是干净清纯的味道，就像他原先的身体和灵魂，然而现在两者都已经染上了再也抹不掉的污秽。

“最原君…♡”

仅仅是插进去了一点，少年的身体就出现了肉眼可见的颤抖，抓着他肩膀的手指深深扣入布料，破碎的声音情不自禁地念出他的姓名。入口的穴肉被一点点顶开，像是在咬一样，最原忍不住皱起眉，紧致的感觉越来越深入，里面温暖的潮湿不断泛滥，少年已经失去了伪装出的冷静，惊恐地喘着气，弓起的腰一点点下沉。最原下意识地想要帮忙，双手犹豫了一瞬，还是没有抬起。

他想要开口询问少年的情况，此时的对方却屏住呼吸，自暴自弃般重重地坐下。穴肉内的性器猛地顶开合拢的肉缝，饱满地撞向了最深处，被湿热的穴肉层层吸裹，带来的快感是可想而知的，最原在那个瞬间感到一阵强烈的头晕目眩，而少年也发出一声愉悦的呻吟，后穴舒惬地收紧。

这里…和王马的不太一样……好像更深……

迷迷糊糊间，最原意识到少年的性欲似乎也更强，对方已经重新抬起一点腰，让穴内伞状的头部重新蹭过凸起的腺点，敏感的肉壁不住缩紧，接着重新贪婪地将整根吞吃进去。穴腔内壁分泌出湿腻柔软的水，黏腻的触感从深处不间断地向外溢出，在臀部一次次下撞的过程中被反复拍打，毫不掩饰色情的水声。

“好厉害…♡…最里面、一直顶到我的肚子里了♡……”

少年几乎是哭着呻吟了出来，最原听出了其中想要掩饰着的、竭力讨好的音调，不仅是声音，身体也拼命迎合着过载的欲望，想要把成年侦探的一切都留在那具可悲的身体里。但是这些很快就变得支离破碎了，伪装出的谄媚声音全部带上了哭腔，而身体也软到几乎没办法再多动作，最原的视线和少年的平齐，可以清晰地看到他眼中崩碎的泪。

这样的后穴有着饥渴淫乱的特性，但实在是太紧了……和王马的不同，成熟的肉穴早就得到过充分的调教，插入的时候双方都不会感到痛苦。最原控制不住自己胡思乱想，坚定的信念变得摇摇欲坠，被耳畔的呻吟和面前充满欲态的表情蒙蔽了理智，他隐约觉得自己的情感无法收敛，即将被另一股原始的欲望支配。

他没注意到自己已经扣住了少年细弱的腰，指腹按住了上面青色的伤，帮助那个已经没什么力气的人更快地律动起来。少年发出断断续续的尖叫声，腰间的疼痛化为了异样的快感，让后穴里的肉更加兴奋地缠住不断进出的性器，身前立起的部位不断蹭在最原的外套上，留下一滩湿漉漉的黏液，片刻后又被射出的精液盖上更浓的痕迹。

最原很想问少年为什么要做这种事，但是他的大脑强迫他忘记有关于面前的人的一切。姓名也好脸也好，今天发生的这些荒唐可笑的经历也好，哪怕只是记住了微小的一点、在记忆里留下了一个微不足道的角落，那也算是满盘皆输。

面对如此严厉的自我警告，最原选择了沉默，只是更加用力地顶入少年的身体，将那些无法诉说的压抑全都重新咽下。

…王马君……

就像是为了提醒自己，或者是内心最后的清明在忏悔，直到他将罪恶的液体留在少年空洞的体内时，脑海中也在不断地重复着这个姓名。

做爱后，那个少年终于重新对他冷漠下来，眼底的疏离感是不可能伪装出来的。两人沉默地并排站在镜子前，最原简单打理了一下自己的衣服，那个少年则一点点用水清洗干净自己的腿根，双眼再次看向他时，最原从里面读出了一种心如死灰的无力感。

“我已经永远没办法让你记住我了。”

少年留下了这样一句话，接着头也不回地离开了这里。当片刻后最原回到会议室，见到委托人已经离开，疲惫的警方向他摆摆手：“辛苦了，你先回去吧。”

最原看向会议室桌面上的两瓶葡萄芬达，那份礼物完好无损地摆在桌面，像是带着一股威压，冰冷的杯壁滴落水珠。他本能地感到一阵仓惶，卷起塑料袋，低声说了句谢谢后就逃离了警署。

他不记得自己是怎样乘上公交车的。坐在单人位置上，最原所能做的只有无神地凝视着外面天空中的暮色。现在已经很晚了，晚到最原没有勇气看向手机上显示的时间，只能盯着车窗外变换的霓虹灯，看那些彩色斑斓的光从自己眼前逐一闪过，重新没入车子行驶过的那片黑暗。

……

王马不知道自己刚刚做了什么，这让最原极其羞愧。想到王马或许会在家里因为高烧而痛苦，而自己刚刚却在外面和陌生的委托人、强奸案件的受害者做了那种事情……

冰镇汽水早就失掉了完美的微凉温度，又被掌心温得发热。而当最原拎着塑料袋下车时，站在公交站牌边，手指传来被袋子勒伤的疼痛。他穿过车站前的马路，走向熟悉的公寓大楼，那里是他和王马的家。

然而在刚抵达马路这边时，他便被地上的某个东西吸引了视线。那是一个塑料袋，里面装着像饭盒一样的东西，孤零零地被丢在地上。

这是谁把便当扔在这里…

最原疑惑地捡起那个落在地上的塑料袋，看到里面装着速热盒饭，以及一份酷似人脸的饺子。这是他最喜欢的食物之一，王马虽然不止一次嘲讽过这个奇怪的口味，但他本人明明也很喜欢。

一种奇怪的预感浮上心头，最原下意识地左顾右盼，见到不远处停着一辆黑色轿车，挡风玻璃的遮光性极强，完全看不见里面有没有人。

或许是自己的错觉。他这么想着，将那份便当从路中间移放到路边。在他直起身时，突然想到还要准备王马的晚饭，而家里已经没有多余的菜肴。

王马君…虽然表现出无所谓的模样，但应该不可能真的只吃了面包。

最原感到有些担心，他转过头，向着马路对面的便利店走去。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

早在很久之前，久到王马小吉还是“超高校级的首脑”时，你就深深地记住了他。那个带领DICE组织，在全世界进行愉快犯罪的恶之总统，他的笑声、他的脸、他纤细的身体，他的一切都令你无法自拔。

然而你只是个普通人，高中毕业考不上大学，也找不到像样的工作，碌碌无为，只有坐在电脑边，把心心念念的紫发少年当做意淫素材。你的房间很拥挤，散发着一股酸腐的汗味和过期泡面的臭味，墙上贴满了王马的照片，有些被摸得皱卷了角，玷污了少年的脸。

你本以为这个小混蛋只是一时意气风发，过不了几年就会乖乖消停。但是，他的头领天赋与生俱来，随着对他的深入调查，你越来越觉得王马是你这种人完全无法理解的存在。而最不可理喻的，对你而言。则是“王马小吉有了交往对象”这件事。初次听说时，你简直像是被当头痛击了一棒，而当你发疯似的去搜集各种线索后，又再次了解到王马早就和那个“超高校级的侦探”偷偷谈了半年多的恋爱，直至今日才爽快地宣布了这个消息。你怒不可遏，一拳砸到电脑屏幕上，电脑坏了，你的手也疼了两个多月。

最原终一，你甚至不配把他称为情敌，不配的人当然是你。你不知道他们是怎么走到一起的，你完全没想到正直的侦探会喜欢上恶之总统，你怒骂最原终一没有职业道德，又不得不接受现实：你从始至终都只是条可怜的蠕虫，龟缩在狭小的房间里，单方面地把自己肮脏龌龊的性幻想一股脑强加在高高在上的暗恋对象身上，而他甚至想不到这世界上竟然还会有这种可悲的人。

毕业后，王马失去了希望峰的保护，就此销声匿迹，不过有心追踪的你依旧能探查出他和DICE的蛛丝马迹。你花了好长时间才把生活的重心转移到现实，在社会摸爬滚打的同时，也没忘记继续关注王马，哦对，还有他的恋人。

你满心期盼他们能分手，或者那个最原要是能不小心死掉就好了。

然而，现实完全相反。最原终一在步入职场后，以“原·超高校级的侦探”身份声名鹊起，报纸、网站、电视……全世界是他妈的只剩下这一个侦探能被报道了吗？除此外令你更加在意，坐立难安的，还有最原手上的戒指。从没有，到中指，到无名指。戒指上紫色的宝石神秘灵动，电视里的主持人打趣说设计过于女性化，最原则一笑置之，不自觉地抚上那枚指环，眼中充满了温柔的爱意。

于是你砸了电视一拳，电视没坏，你的手又疼了两个多月。

在你康复的这段期间，不知道是不是为了保护王马，总之，最原也从荧屏上彻底消失了。你和这对恋人彻底失联，强大的互联网搜不出半条新信息。你当年抓狂的模样像极了最原的女粉丝之一，但你清楚，实际上你比谁都要痛恨他，都要嫉妒他。

不过啊，一直在嘲笑你的上天或许也会偶尔垂怜一下你的努力，就算你是个变态——不过就算是作为变态也是有够努力的了。漫长的追踪调查，不断收集破碎的信息，燃烧的性欲数年如一日，或许是你的倒霉和可怜实在达到了难以企及的程度，物极必反，你终于查到了王马的住址。

更正一下，是最原和王马的住址。

大隐隐于市，这句话果真没错，谁都料想不到王马会光明正大地住在东京市内某栋普通的公寓里。你怀着激动的心情请了假，立刻开车赶往目的地，此时已经是下午，如果走运那两个人都因为工作不在家，你就可以顺利地潜入房间，带走一两件王马的私人物品。

在侦探家里做这种事，还真是紧张刺激啊，你哼着小曲，将车子在公寓楼下的马路边随手一停，正要打开车门出去，动作突然凝固在原地。

风衣的衣摆从车窗前掠过，吸引住了你的全部视线。你呆呆地看着那个人走过马路，进入了街道对面的便利店，这才猛地回过神，冲出车门狂奔到马路对面，扶着红绿灯的杆子喘息。

虽然没有见到那个人的正脸，但仅仅从身形和头发来判断，那就是你一直在寻找的人。王马并未明显增长身高，紫色的发尾也悠然自得地翘在空中，这些年来他可是你唯一的自慰对象，你怎么可能认不出他？

不过怎么会这么巧？这不是陷阱吧。你警惕地躲在一边，满脑子胡思乱想。

片刻后，王马拎着塑料袋从便利店里走了出来。他没有注意到你，直接站在了街边等待红绿灯。你看到他摸了摸额头，随后微微裹紧了衣服，那件风衣和他的体型明显不合适，一看就知道必定是最原的外套，你握紧了拳头，牙齿恨恨发酸。

被嫉妒的力量驱使，你没多想便踏出了第一步。红灯还需要一分钟，朝思暮想的那个身影离你越来越近，你看到他轻快地踮着脚尖，眼见就要过马路，你急忙上前，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“…那个……请问、您是王马小吉阁下吗？”

没有预演的开场白被你说得磕磕巴巴，但是王马回头了。

和你手中那些旧照片里的少年模样几乎相同，你说不出明显的区别。那双灵动的眼眸变得更加深邃，像是知性的贵族，沦落凡尘。你不敢正面看他，只好紧张地搓着手，却克制不住自己打量的视线，想竭力记住他的脸。

“我不是喔，你认错人了~。”

你好歹也是个跟踪狂，看得出王马和平常有些区别。脸颊异样红润，声音听上去也有些虚弱，他不舒服吗？但是王马并没有让你思考过久，他自然地否认了自己的身份，随后转身便要过马路。

情急之下，你一把拉住了他的肩膀：“…你……”

“放手！”

王马突然拍开了你的手，动作极其嫌弃，身上瞬间爆发出生人勿近的气息。你吃了一惊，不自主地想要后退，王马趁着你在走神，向着马路对面冲去。

他为什么要跑？这是你头脑里的第一反应。对方出现的片刻退却让你觉得有可乘之机，加之你方才发现的、他的异常反应……

苦苦追逐的对象好不容易找到，怎么可以就这样放弃！

来不及多想，你立刻追了过去。王马的速度比你想的要慢很多，果然是身体有些异样，你不由得窃喜，而这个念头在你见到他匆匆回眸，朝你投来略带慌张的一瞥时，很快得到了证实。

在王马逃到你的车子旁边时，你恰巧追上了他。你迅速拉住了他的右手，狠狠一拧。

“嘶！！”

王马手中的塑料袋坠到地上，你随便将它一脚踢开。

“喂喂、我刚刚都说你认错了人…咳呃！”

事到如今还说着骗人的话，你一阵火大，猛地卡住他的喉咙，接着掏出车钥匙，手忙脚乱地开门。真是上天保佑，这附近竟然恰好没有人。

王马在激烈地挣扎，但是力气很微弱，你随便就把他塞进了后座，保持着暴力的姿势。

“…你确实是王马小吉，对吧？”

肯定句被过于激动的你硬生生说成了问句，但这也怨不得你，因为你实在太兴奋了。那个在你的幻想里徘徊了无数年的人，此时就被你压在身下，痛苦地挣脱着。

显然他不清楚你是谁，也不知道你有多么期待这一幕。王马用警惕的、棒极了的眼神瞪着你，他的脸上留着异常的红晕，这一切真是太赞了。

不过王马没有放松，你也不能完全放心。得益于你的变态程度，你早就做了准备，掏出一副情趣手铐，将王马的手在身前扣紧，摆出一副跟他对话的架势：“…你是王马小吉，‘原·超高校级的首脑’，对不对？”

“…嘻嘻嘻，你找我是为了什么事情呢？”

你深吸了一口气，如果这里的空间不是如此狭小，你肯定能给他跪下去：

“拜托了，请和我做爱！”

王马的脸上出现了惊愕的神色，他很费力地调整了一下自己的情绪：“…哈？搞什么…你在开玩笑吧？其实是我的仇家、啊——真是的，这样的玩笑想骗过恶之总统还早了几百年…”

你不想听他再说出谎话，索性摊出底牌：“王马君，你在和最原终一同居，对吧？”

这个名字有着莫大的杀伤力，像是怕你在威胁他的爱人，王马顿时沉默下来。你感到一阵心痛，却因为取得了少许上风而充满勇气：“我观察…观察你们好久了，我…我从很久之前就喜欢王马君，所以…哪怕明天就会死、就算今晚！就算活不到今天半夜，也请让我和王马君做爱！”

“…什么……？”

你无比熟悉的那张脸出现了一丝扭曲的神色，质疑在眉心凝蹙，然后是紫眸里所投来的复杂视线，就像在打量下水道的蟑螂；最后是因为感到剧烈的恶心和不屑、而微微抽搐的嘴角……

啊啊，太棒了，就是这个表情，嫌恶到极致的、像是把自己所生活的世界当成梦境一样的表情，原来你也会露出这种尴尬的模样啊。

你静静地欣赏着王马的神态变化，他仰卧在汽车的坐垫上，欲言又止的时间长达一个世纪。终于，他微微开口，声音有些沙哑：“喂，你很想和我做爱对吧？”

“是、是的！”

“嘻嘻嘻…那就谈谈条件如何？最原酱马上就要回来了，而且我也已经看到了你的脸，你是真的会死掉喔~？”

只需片刻，他就又恢复了冷静的常态，话语中蕴含的杀气让你身体一抖。

你对王马有足够的了解，知道这句话大概率不会成为谎言，而如果你真的做了那种无法挽回的事情，必然会得到严重百倍的惩处，说不定会真的被流放到西伯利亚的土豆农场……

可是，事到如今，自己也不想退步。或者说，如果放弃了这样千载难逢的机会，让王马全身而退，自己的下场真的会平安吗？连赌局还未开盘就输掉了全部的筹码，这样的结果也绝对不可以……

“不过嘛…你既然能抓住我，显然也费了很大苦心，是这样没错吧…？”

听到王马发问，你紧张地搓着双手。

“所以说…我们各退一步如何？作为奖励，我可以答应你过分的请求，但是只能用…这里，给你做。” 

咦？

你抬起头，顺着王马的手指看去，见到了那条湿红的舌。

这个恶、恶之总统、王马小吉……

在被陌生人绑架的时候，竟然会选择乖乖地伏在后座上，主动用口交换取后穴被侵犯的下场。

你也只能思考这么多了，当王马拉开你的裤链时，那根兴奋的阴茎差点打到他的脸。似乎在嫌弃味道和形状，王马皱着眉，端详了你的生殖器片刻，随后索性闭上双眼，含住了前面的头部。

——好爽、好舒服！

口腔里的肉好温暖，湿乎乎的，这就是王马的嘴穴，棒死了……

舔着马眼的时候，可以感觉到舌头很滑嫩，流出的淫液都被舔干净，亲吻肉棒的嘴唇也很会动，整根都变得好湿润，你不由得发出舒服的吼声，这样的快感顺利传递给了王马，于是身下的口交动作又吞得深入了一些。

他的手指也开始服务起你的囊袋，动作熟练至极，显然是已经做过很多次这样的举动。说起来，在他和最原终一交往的这些年里，前面后面已经被那个人好好开发过了吧？人妻真是好棒，最棒了，学到的服务技巧就让你来帮忙测试一下吧，机会难得……

不知道有没有猜到你的想法，这个犯规的小骗子吐出你的阴茎，抬起脸，在你火热的视线下捧起手里的肉柱，舌头绕着敏感的沟部打转。

你已经差不多无法思考了，太阳穴突突跳动，甚至迫切地想要给自己放血。就算是前所未有的珍贵体验，王马的动作对于兴奋至极的你而言，还是显得有些温吞。于是，在王马又一次吐出你的肉棒时，你下意识地扯住他的头发，腰间朝着他的脸颊一顶。

“含进去……请、请含进去。”

你保持着智人种最基本的礼貌，但是手上的动作却还是如此野蛮。王马干净的脸蹭上了你肮脏的淫液，你注意到他的脸好红。不会吧，这家伙也有感觉了？话说从刚刚开始就一直不太对啊，就算是人妻，力气也不能这么小，不会是生病了吧，那真是太好了。

凌乱的碎发贴在王马的额前，见你没有放手的意图，他只好听从你的指令，将阴茎缓慢地吞入到底。他的深喉技巧真是绝赞，吸得也恰到好处，你甚至感到王马在喉咙深处还有余力，绝对是那个最原终一调教出来的，只有这一点，真是要多谢他啊。

不过，既然还能再往深，那就好好地给我口交啊。你揪住王马的头发，自己动起了腰。咽喉的肉好滑，阴茎前面被嗓子挤压，依然能够探入半个头部。你用力地将他的头撞向自己胯间，前端肆意在狭窄的喉头抽插，每次点到即止地退出一截时，那样狭小的入口都在排斥着闭合，又被你残忍地顶开。

“唔、唔唔、唔……”

王马发出不成段的呻吟，比之前更加卖力地吮吸着肉棒的柱身。你感到前所未有的快感从身体里涌出，瞬间的愉悦就此绝顶，在连续顶弄了数十下后，你在这样温软紧致的嘴穴里射了出来。当然，牢牢地卡着王马的嗓子，你要让他全部喝掉，这样才不算亏本。

但是王马还是没有让你称心如意，他在直起身后吐出了大部分，这才贴在后座调整呼吸。

“够了吧？”

他的脸比之前更红了，怎么回事，果然是生病了啊。说起来身体还没摸过呢，让我看看胸部……

在你碰到他之前，王马已经不耐烦地向你伸出双手，晃了晃手铐间的锁链，用意非常明显。

你沉默了。这副衣衫完整，只有表情凌乱不堪的模样，怎么可能让人到此为止……

死就死吧，豁出去了，不管落得怎样的下场都无所谓。

你没有理会王马的交易条件，而是恶狠狠地扬起手，在王马做出应变前，重重朝他的头上打去。

你不知道他过多久会醒，于是胡乱地扯下了他身上的衣服，尤其是最原终一的外套——一看就知道了，这么不合身的衣服，袖口还长出来一截。你厌恶地把这件衣服卷成一团，扔到车门边的座椅上，让王马的脸陷在里面，权当是个枕头。

接着，你开始动手解王马身上的衣服。不是平常的拘束服，而是便装，脱起来方便不少。你感到他的身上有很多汗，身体很白也干净，让人有种想舔的冲动。

王马还在昏迷，整个人近乎全裸地任你摆布。你将他的手反铐到身后，把他的膝盖叠起来，仔细观察着翘起的臀部。小穴的颜色很不错，恢复能力很强嘛，看不出是经常使用的模样，应该是王马比较有天分，毕竟他可是那个无论犯了什么事、都能安然自得地在地球另一个角落活蹦乱跳的家伙。

而且他的腿间已经很湿了，刚刚虽然是在做不情愿的事，但其实身体也会有感觉吧？

你用唾液沾湿自己的手指，怀着朝圣一般的心情，小心地扩张起那个小穴。王马在昏迷中发出轻哼声，或许是因为他的头正埋在最原外套里的缘故，这一次的身体非常顺从，接受了你的侵犯。

手指抠着内壁，里面也黏糊糊的，两三根手指就能挖出很多水，太色情了。感到大概可以插入，你直起身，扶住王马的臀瓣，拉开紧小的穴口，将阴茎一点点顶了进去。

“最原酱♡……”

你听到王马舒服地呻吟一声，无意识地叫着你最恨的那个人的名字。但是，你明显感到他的穴肉放松了很多，不再绞得难么难受，使得你可以顺利地整根进入，一直顶到全部吞进去为止。

好紧、这里就是王马的体内……

你晃了晃腰，打量着王马光滑的身体，反剪在腰间的双手，胯下的硬物情绪高涨，开始卖力地在肠肉间开拓起来。只要微微低头就能看到阴茎进出的淫秽场面，雪白的臀瓣撞在丛生的黑色耻毛间，这就是你凝视并渴望过很久很久的那具身体，如今你终于真正地体会到了这份快感，哪怕手段并不正当。

但是，正因为他已经和最原好得如胶似漆，来横插一脚的背德感才让人痛快啊。

车子因为你们的动作而不断晃动着，过快的频率、后面酥痒的感受逐渐惊醒了昏迷的王马。你见到他的头动了动，短短几秒就反应过来自己处于何种境地。

但是他没有说话，只是缩紧了肩膀，不发一言，全身都像是要缩在最原的衣服里，只有发尾在颤抖，不知道是因为愤怒、还是因为激烈性爱的动作。

“你醒过来了？”

“……”

得不到回答稍微有点无聊，你此时已经忘记了自己的身份，于是将王马的肩膀拉起来，让他整个人坐在自己怀里。

王马好像想要将当成垫枕的外套拿起来，但他的手被拷在背后，只能被你的双手牢牢压着肩膀。你在他的颈间做了个深呼吸，贪婪地嗅着他肌肤和头发的气味。

“……身体好香，房间里也这么香吗？”

不安分的手伸至胸口，揉搓上翘起的乳尖。王马的那里比较敏感，你听到他发出生理难以抗拒的低喘。但他依旧没有说话，像是毫无反应的布偶，单纯的飞机杯。

但某个瞬间，他突然开始剧烈地挣扎起来，神色迫切地凝望着车窗外的某个位置，身后的手铐啷作响。你起了好奇心，向窗外看去，见到更有趣的事情出现了。

那个最原终一恰好在此时出现，正朝着公寓门口走过来，途中势必会经过这辆车的位置。

这位大侦探会不会发现自己的爱人正在被一个陌生人强奸的事情？

你玩心大起，更加激烈地顶向王马的身体深处。你听到王马的喉咙里似乎发出了刻毒的诅咒声，身后的手在你的腹部上狠狠挠下，留下惨烈的指甲痕迹。

“安静点，你是有多想被那个人注意到啊？”

你捏住他的乳尖，两边用力一扯。王马绷紧了腰，不受控制地在你胯间坐下，柔软臀肉挤到你的囊袋，似乎比之前每一次吞得都要深。

“呜……”

他突然细弱地呻吟了一声，你感到吞着你阴茎的穴道深处似乎有液体涌出，而王马的身体反应也证实了这一点，在他身前翘起的性器前端，白色的精液顺着弧线飞出，落到车门上，以及最原的风衣里。

你惊愕地看着这一切：“喂喂，不是吧……你在最原终一面前高潮了？”

王马没有回答你，他悲伤地盯着车窗外的人，你的声音被他彻底忽视了。

平心而论，你不想被最原发现，适时地停下了动作，只是用前端缓慢地顶着敏感的穴道，听着王马细微的呜咽。高潮过后的身体还很敏感，王马在你的禁锢下轻微地痉挛着，却始终凝望着那个方向。

最原被某个东西吸引了视线，他蹲下身，拾起地上的塑料袋。在短暂地沉吟片刻后，你见到他抬起头，朝着自己和王马的方向疑惑地看过来。

视线相对的瞬间，王马的身体一下子僵住了。他本能地挣扎了一下，却害怕发出更大的动静，因此只是缓慢颤抖着身体，心如死灰的绝望感向外蔓延。

最原好像皱了皱眉，但他随后就快速地起身，走向街道对面的便利店。

你松了口气，摇了摇王马的身体，但他毫无反应。

“……王马君、王马君？你看到了吗，刚刚那个人？”

你忍不住，开始叫他的名字，简直是找死，你也知道你在找死，但你真的很想知道，王马的表现会是什么样子的呢？悲愤，痛恨，哭喊着挣扎，还是选择继续沉浸在无边的情欲之海中……

然后你如愿以偿。

王马缓缓转过了头，冷漠地看着你。那样的眼神像是在看尸体，可是嘴角却挂着毛骨悚然的完美微笑。

“你见不到明天的太阳了。”


End file.
